


What Else?

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Enough’s enough....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - What Else?

##  What Else?

##### Written by Ozymandia  
Comments? Write to us at dana@ozymandia.org

  * WARNINGS : Gravol induced fic.
  * G [Hu]



* * *

SG1 stepped through the gate.

It was a beautiful day on P9X-342. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and a gentle breeze stirred the air around Daniel Jackson as he took a moment to survey his surroundings.

He looked to his left. Jack was standing on the step, face raised to the sky, smiling slightly as if this were the most beautiful day he'd ever seen.

Sam was on the other side of Jack, gazing at one of her instruments, grinning broadly as she fiddled with the dials. Teal'c stood beyond her, contemplating a patch of daisies, a slight curve to his lip.

Yes, thought Daniel, this could be it. The perfect mission. Everything would go perfectly this time. There would be nothing to worry about, just a nice quiet traipse through the forest.

Around him, the wind strengthened, pulling at his hair. He stole another glance at his teammates who were already heading towards the DHD, unconcerned as dark shadows flitted overhead.

Daniel jumped as the wormhole closed behind him like the lid of a casket slamming shut. The sky darkened as clouds moved quickly across the sun, and the temperature dropped like a ton of bricks. Lightning flashed across the sky. In the distance a wild animal howled.

"No!"

The rest of SG1 turned towards him, looks of astonishment on their faces.

He started down the steps towards them. "Absolutely not!" he yelled, waving his hands over his head for emphasis.

Daniel pushed Jack out of his way, and started slapping symbols on the DHD. "Forget it! I'm done being your little whipping boy. I'm going home!" He slammed his hand onto the crystal in the centre for emphasis, shooting nasty looks at the rest of his team.

No one was moving to stop him. He nodded once, and, as the wormhole settled down into a lovely blue pool of energy, Daniel ran at full speed, entering his GDO code as he moved, relaxing only as he felt the demolecularization begin.

~~~~

Jack looked at the stunned looks on the faces of Carter and Teal'c.

It had finally happened. Their archaeologist had snapped.

He signalled for Carter to dial home, sighing as the wind settled down and the sun burst through the clouds.

Teal'c stepped through the wormhole first, and then Carter.. Jack turned his back on the event horizon and looked up to the sky, one hand raised in a fist.

"There are other things to write than Danny-whumping," he shouted as he stepped backwards through the gate.

Before his atoms started to break down, Jack could have sworn he heard a soft "I'm sorry" reach his ears.

***fin***

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to joag for inspiration, and beta. Hopefully that teaches jo to stop putting "Danny-whumping... what   
>  else?" in the description of all her fics.
> 
> Feedback: Is good. Unless it's the kind between the mike and the speaker. Then it's bad.

* * *

> © November 2004 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author. 


End file.
